Gacha
About the Gacha The Gacha is where you can spend your Magia Stones to obtain new Magical Girls and Memoria. As with most Gacha games, there is a degree of luck involved in what you get. The Gacha Rates can be viewed for each respective Gacha, so be aware that you may not always get who or what you want. To make things a bit easier, Magia Record operates a Pity System. When you have had 99 spins of the Gacha without a 4* Magical Girl, your 100th spin will always be a 4* Magical Girl. Getting a 4* Magical Girl will reset your counter. There are 3 main types of Gacha. Rare Gacha (hover over this image to see what the different areas are) Image:Tutorial Rare Gacha.png| rect 5 138 51 208 Click the arrows to cycle through the different Gacha types rect 585 138 630 211 Click the arrows to cycle through the different Gacha types rect 4 3 63 37 Return to previous screen rect 575 1 637 37 Brings up the main menu rect 212 221 348 306 Daily discounted spin - available once a day. This is a single spin, but only uses Magia Stones that have been PURCHASED. The amount of PURCHASED Magia Stones you have is shown underneath. rect 353 234 483 305 Single spin. If you have Gacha Tickets, these are used first. Otherwise, this costs 25 Magia Stones. rect 492 233 620 307 10 spin: If you have 10 Gacha Tickets, these are used first. Otherwise, this costs 250 Magia Stones rect 26 327 119 351 Review your Gacha spin history rect 124 326 215 352 View rates for this Gacha rect 238 319 417 355 Your current Pity Count - at 100/100 you get a guaranteed 4* Magical Girl rect 422 312 616 355 Your current Magia Stone balance, including purchased and free Stones. Click here to purchase more Stones. This is the game's basic Gacha. It is always available and features every unlimited Magical Girl and Memoria. Rare Gacha Costs *1 paid spin = 8 PURCHASED Magia Stones. This is only available once per day, and only uses Magia Stones that have been paid for with real money. *1 spin = 25 Magia Stones or 1 Gacha Ticket. If you have tickets, they are used before Magia Stones. *10 spins = 250 Magia Stones or 1 10 Gacha Ticket. If you have tickets, they are used before Magia Stones. You are guaranteed to get a 3*+ Memoria and a Magical Girl from a 10 spin. Event Gacha Magia Record regularly has time-limited Gachas that run during a specific period. These usually feature target Magical Girls and Memoria who have an increased drop rate. Additionally, limited Magical Girls and Memoria are often only obtainable through an Event Gacha. Keep an eye on the current Events to see who is available at a given time. Note: The pity counter does NOT carry over between Event Gachas - once an Event Gacha ends and the next one starts, the pity counter is reset to 0! Keep this in mind when considering whether or not to spin an Event Gacha. Normal Gacha Unlike the other Gacha types, the Normal Gacha takes Support Points instead of Magia Stones, making it more accessible to all players. This comes at a cost, however, as the Normal Gacha does not drop Magical Girls. Instead, you receive Strengthening Gems to level up your Magical Girls. The Normal Gacha is also the only place you can obtain 1* Memoria. Once per day, you can get 10 pulls from the Normal Gacha for free. This free spin resets at midnight JST, and is marked by a "FREE" marker over the Gacha icon on the Home Screen. Gacha Rates These are the normal drop rates in the Rare Gacha. Gacha Scenes These scenes play when you spin the Gacha. Watch the scenes carefully for a hint of what you might get. Category:Tutorial‏‎